talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
A Glorious End, Part Two
A Glorious End, Part Two is the twenty-sixth episode and the series finale of 3Below. Official Synopsis With the fate of the universe at stake, the royal heirs and their allies must gather their forces for the ultimate battle to defeat General Morando. Summary Plot Cast * Tatiana Maslany as Aja Tarron/Queen Coranda * Diego Luna as Krel Tarron * Nick Offerman as Varvatos Vex * Alon Abutbul as General Morando * Uzo Aduba as Colonel Kubritz * Ike Amadi as Detective Scott * Hayley Atwell as Zadra * Nick Frost as Stuart * Andy Garcia as King Fialkov * Jennifer Hale as Izita * Cheryl Hines as Momblank * Tom Kenny as Dadblank * Alfred Molina as Archie * Laraine Newman as Nana * Oscar Nuñez as Sergeant Costas * Chris Obi as Loth Saborian * Cole Sand as Eli Pepperjack * Charlie Saxton as Toby Domzalski * J.B. Smoove as Phil * Fred Tatasciore as AAARRRGGHH!!! * Frank Welker as Luug * Steven Yeun as Steve Palchuk Trivia * King Fialkov and Queen Coranda sacrifice themselves to power the cannon so that Morando can be stopped once and for all. * Aja returns home to Akiridion-5 with Vex, Zadra, Luug, and Eli to take the throne, while Krel decides to stay on Earth a little longer to be with Steve, Toby, Stuart, Momblank, Dadblank, and AAARRRGGHH!!! so he can remain with all of the friends he made there. However, he does promise to return whenever he can. * A cat wearing glasses (known as a familiar, a wizard associate) appears at the end of the episode, warning Steve and Toby that Earth is in danger again, setting the stage for Wizards. * Morando kills Colonel Kubritz, just as she was about to reform. ** This circumstance happened with Angor Rot after he realized who he once was and tries to help the Trollhunters trap Morgana. Kubritz tried to give the Tarrons an advantage to slow down Morando. * While traveling across the bridge, Toby, Aja, and Steve turn back to see Morando after them, to which Toby shouts, "Why does everything end at the bridge!?" This is referring to several events: ** The death of Kanjigar ("Becoming: Part 1") ** The death of Bular ("The Battle of Two Bridges") ** The end of the Eternal Night ("The Eternal Knight: Part 2") ** Toby sort of leans against the fourth wall saying, "There's no production value if they're using the same locations." * Varvatos and Nancy share their first kiss in this episode (offscreen, that is). ** Nancy also promises that once Toby has gone to college, she will join Varvatos on Akiridion-5. * Just before Aja enters the wormhole back to Akiridion-5, Toby tearfully asks "Why do these things always end in tearful goodbyes?" This could be an allusion to Jim, Claire, and the majority of the Heartstone Trollmarket trolls leaving for New Jersey at the end of "The Eternal Knight: Part 2". Gallery Category:Episodes Category:3 Below Episodes Category:Series Finales